A compound of Formula (I), chemically known as (2S, 5R)-7-oxo-N-[(2S)-pyrrolidin-2-yl-methyloxy]-6-(sulfooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2-carboxamide has antibacterial properties and is disclosed in PCT International Patent Application No. PCT/IB2013/053092.
